fanonrunescapefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Goblin Guronia
|beschrijving= De jonge goblin en zijn grote broer hebben een Guronia gesticht maar hebben hulp nodig. |start= Praat met |moeilijkheid= 1 |lengte= kort of lang |members= Nee |skills= *Minstens 530px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Strength *5 30px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting of hoger * Je moet een monster van level 2, 3 of 6 of een monster van level 19 kunnen doden. |quests= Doric's Quest, Goblin Diplomacy |voorwerpen= *30 of meer Coins *Spullen die je nodig hebt om een monster van level 2 of 19 te doden. *2 Logs of elk type Hatchet *Knife of Chisel *Soft Clay |kills=een monster van 2, 3 of 6 of een monster van level 19 }} Begin leftthumb|[[Mudfoot's Locatie]]Klik op de deur van het huis. Je moet nu 5 Coins betalen om binnen te komen. Praat nu met de Goblins. Zeg het volgende: What is a Guronia? Oh, you mean a museum? A guided tour sounds good. I will pay 5 coins Je moet nu weer 5 coins betalen en krijgt nu een rondleiding. De Goblin laat je nu troep zien. Praat nu weer met de Goblin's en zeg Is this everything? Zeg dan Maybe I can help? De Goblin vraag nu of je een Hugaarb beast wil doden en hem het hoofd wil brengen. Vraag wat dit betekend. Hij zal zeggen dat Hugaarb beast roofdier betekent, je kan kiezen uit de giant rat (langer maar makkelijker) of de black bear (korter maar moeilijker). Klik op een van bijde opties. Monsters Spullen nodig: Vechtspullen je kan eventueel alle andere items die hierbovenstaan meenemen. Giant rat Vraag wat je exact moet doen. Je moet een giant rat die Idit-Naragos van hier licht in een plek aan de Garagors is. Hij bedoeld de Lumbridge Swamp. Ga naar de lumbridge Swamp (via bijvoorbeeld home teleport) en dood hier een giant rat van level 3 of 6. Pak de Giant Rat body. Player fight rat.png|De Speler bevecht de rat Player kills rat.png|De Speler heeft de rat gedood (hij heeft nu een task compleet) Black bear Vraag wat je exact moet doen. Hij wil dat je een Black bear dood. Vinden is niet moeilijk, Naragos van hier zag hij er laatst nog een. Ga naar het westen en dood een beer. Speler bevecht de beer.png|De Speler bevecht de beer Speler dood beer.png|De Speler dood de beer Opzetten Ga weer met het hoofd van het dier terug naar de Guronia. Praat met de goblins. Ze willen nu dat je een muurdecoratie maakt van het hoofd. gebruik de chisel/knife op het hoofd (je moet wel de logs en de softclay in de inventory hebben). Geef de decoratie aan de goblins. Nu willen de goblins graag dat je nog een mooie muurdecoratie van de tentoongestelde speer maakt. Haal de speer uit de ton en use de chisel/knife op de speer. Ga nu naar Doric en vraag of hij iets voor je wil doen. Hij zal gratis voor jou de muurdecoratie afmaken. Praat weer met hem je krijgt hem nu terug. ga weer naar de goblins voor de reward. Beloning *300 Coins *Je kan nu gratis in het museum (de rondleiding kost nog wel 5 coins) *3 500 exp lamp voor alle combat skills (Als je de beer heb gedood) *2 250 exp lamps voor alle combat skills (Als je de rat heb gedood) *300 30px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting exp. *Je kan de dierkop van het dier wat je nog niet heb gedood ook brengen naar de goblins voor de exp van het dier (je krijgt dan geen exp voor Crafting). *Je kan een paar extra subquests voor het Guronia doen Subquests {|class="wikitable" width="70%" style="text-align:center" !Image !width="15%"|Naam !width="35%"| Benodigdheden !Voorwerpen nodig |-valign="top" |Bestand:Mining.pngBestand:Magic.png | Goblin Guronia/Basement |align="left"| *2030px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Mining *2030px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting *1330px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Magic (kan allemaal worden geboost) *Rune Mysteries, *Witch Potion |align="left"| Zie questpagina |-valign="top" |Bestand:Goblin_Generals.png | Goblin Guronia/Marketing |align="left"| *2330px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Mining *4030px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting Goblin Guronia/Basement |align="left"| |-valign="top" | | Goblin Guronia/Attack of the Chaos |align="left"| *The Blood Pact *Black Knights Fortress *Demon Slayer *Vampire Slayer |align="left"| |-valign="top" |55px90px 80px70px | Goblin Guronia/Basement trouble |align="left"| *5030px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Mining *5030px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting *Dragon Slayer |align="left"| Zie questpagina